Multiverse war
by jkelly1251
Summary: Lucifer is trap in alternate world when the time of the war comes now the heroes have to deal with a war that will last forever against things they never been fought before multiverse-war Archangels Battle of cosmic Parent Lucifer Good parent Lucifer Family reunited Redemption Lucifer Hurt Sam BAMF Lucifer BAMF Castiel BAMF Jack BAMF Dean Winchester BAMF S
1. Chapter 1

[THUNDER]  
[EXTERIOR - ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – DAY]  
[MARY and LUCIFER are wandering in the desert.]  
LUCIFER  
Mary, not to be critical, but if we are ever gonna find a way out of here, uh, you gotta pick up the pace.  
We got a lot of ground to cover, okay?  
[MARY sits in the sand.]  
MARY  
Not sure I see the point, since… no matter how this plays out, you're going to kill me.  
LUCIFER  
Why would I kill you?  
Oh, that's right. 'Cause I'm evil. Yeah, let me tell you a couple of things, all right?  
You don't get to defy God and beat the Cage without having a modicum of intelligence, all right?  
A game plan, i.e., I don't want you dead because I need you alive.  
All right, look, yeah, in a perfect world, I would probably kill you and your plodding sons. But life isn't fair.  
Your sons have my boy. So I'm gonna exchange you for my son.  
MARY  
You can't possibly care about raising a child.  
LUCIFER  
Oh, you have no idea what I care about.  
[Suddenly, a FIREBALL seemingly targets them. It lands and explodes not so far from where MARY was sitting. There's smoke everywhere. LUCIFER stares at the point where the fireball landed.]  
LUCIFER  
What the hell?  
Mary?![THUNDER]  
[THUNDERCLAP]  
[EXTERIOR – ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – DAY]  
[We see MARY walking through the desert. There are plenty of dead bodies around. A HUNTER who was hiding behind a rock points a SHOTGUN at her.]  
HUNTER  
Who the hell are you?  
MARY  
Mary. Mary Winchester. I'm a Hunter.  
HUNTER  
Doubt it. Come here.  
[MARY gets closer.]  
HUNTER  
You don't walk like an angel. They all walk like they got sticks up their asses.  
[He throws some HOLY WATER at MARY.]  
Not a demon neither.  
MARY  
I told you.  
HUNTER  
I ain't never met a female Hunter. Not many women, period, since the wars began.  
MARY  
Wars?  
HUNTER  
What rock you been under?  
MARY  
I'm not from around here.  
HUNTER  
Oh.  
MARY  
I don't know anything. I just got attacked by some kind of fireball or something.  
HUNTER  
(Laughs) Angels, yeah. Always takin' shots.  
[He gets closer, creepily.]  
Maybe I can… help you find your way.  
MARY  
(Walking backward) I'm good.  
HUNTER  
Ah. (He grabs her arm) Let's keep this friendly, huh?  
[MARY punches him. They start fighting.]  
HUNTER  
Bitch!  
[The HUNTER throws MARY on the ground, gets ready to shoot her when… LUCIFER kills him.]  
LUCIFER  
You're welcome. Uh, Mary, in case you didn't notice, you left without me.  
What is wrong with you? We need each other! This is a win-win situation. Okay?  
We gotta get outta this… a theme park, we both get our boys back.  
MARY  
You think I want you to win?  
[LUCIFER sighs deeply. He snaps his fingers. MARY's mind is filled with horrors of hell .]  
[LUCIFER snaps his fingers again. The screaming the pain she feels from the soul stops .]  
LUCIFER  
Yeah, I'm—I'm afraid I'm gonna have to insist.  
LUCIFER and MARY are still walking.]  
LUCIFER  
Are you tired? Really? (laughs) You know what? Let me tell you a couple of things. First of all, we gotta blow this taco stand before who knows what happens to my son.  
And second of all, you're the reason that we are even stuck in this godforsaken place, to begin with. So I'm sorry you're tired.  
It's not my fault you were born a wimpy little human with your wimpy little lungs and your weak little legs.  
MARY  
What?  
LUCIFER  
You heard me. Don't say another word on this trip, okay?  
[A group of ANGELS suddenly appears.]  
LUCIFER  
Just what I need. Angels. Hey.  
ANGEL  
I sense a creature that stinks of Hell.  
LUCIFER  
Oh, yeah. That would be her.  
ANGEL  
False! Identify yourself.  
LUCIFER  
I'm Lucifer.  
ANGEL  
False.  
LUCIFER  
Not, I'm pretty sure I'm—I'm Lucifer. (to Mary) You wanna tell this guy who I am?  
ANGEL  
False. Lucifer is in heaven with organizing a raid to a human camp along with Raphael.  
LUCIFER  
What? This place is nuts!  
ANGEL  
Freeze!  
LUCIFER  
Oh, what are you gonna… Are you gonna smite me?  
ANGEL  
(to the angels) On my command.  
LUCIFER  
Oh, for the love of…  
[The angels get ready to smite LUCIFER.]  
ANGEL  
Now!  
[LUCIFER snaps his fingers and the angels disintegrate into smoke.]  
LUCIFER  
Was he kidding? I mean, even in the land of Bizarre, an angel isn't gonna try to…  
[A FIREBALL lands close to them.]  
LUCIFER  
Oh, come on!  
[Surrounded by white smoke, we see a MAN standing and the silhouette of a pair of WINGS. The man walks up to LUCIFER and MARY.]  
MICHAEL  
You should be in heaven brother.  
LUCIFER  
Eh… Okay. And who are you and what spaghetti western coughed you up?  
MICHAEL  
Don't you know me, brother?  
LUCIFER  
Michael?  
A montage of images, while Lucifer narrates from his cage in the Apocalypse World: The Andromeda Galaxy, the Orion Nebula, The Horsehead Nebula, mountain peaks, The Grand Canyon, "The Devil's Throat" at Iguazu Falls, the sky with a golden glow at the horizon, yellow flowers blooming in melting snow, a rainbow]  
LUCIFER: I got plenty of gripes with the old man. His self-righteous narcissism, his "my way or the highway" quirk. I gotta hand it to him. He had a couple of great seconds when He banged out the universe.  
Guy had creative chops. And optimism. I'll give him that. And despite His pissiness and His massive lack of irony, he did give mankind a good turn at bat and a chance to live in paradise.  
[we return to Lucifer trapped in a person-sized cage, Michael's hand on his head]  
He ruled. He smote. He parted waters. Worshipped by creatures who made God in man's image. And then, he got disappointed. Or worse, bored. Picked up all His toys and... left.  
[Michael removes his hand and Lucifer seems confused]  
LUCIFER: What was that?  
MICHAEL: Hitched a ride on your temporal lobe. Saw your world. That paradise you left behind? Believe I'll take up residence, lend my guiding hand.  
LUCIFER: Ah, of course. 'Cause you've done such wonders with this place.  
MICHAEL: I'll share your grace four ways than I will kill you and take over your world  
LUCIFER: Okay, bro, could you do me a favor?  
MICHAEL: Hmm?  
LUCIFER: Eat me.  
MICHAEL: Hmm.  
[Michael grabs the bars of Lucifer's hanging cage, we see it's lined with spikes, and he jerks the cage, impaling Lucifer on the spikes. Michael watches, and then leaves the room]  
LUCIFER: Aah!  
Gabriel: Hey  
Lucifer grunts in pain as the spikes rip into him  
Gabriel weak'' Lucifer ''he coughs out  
Lucifer eyes flutter Grabbing the front of the cage and pull himself off the spikes making him grunt at the feeling of the spike tearing out of his vessel and grace.  
Lucifer frowns looks at the being who spoke in surprise than angry ''Gabriel ''.  
Gabriel coughing ''hey bro ''.  
Lucifer pale '' what happens to you your grace it ''.  
Gabriel breathing heavily '' they took it from me multiple times''.  
Lucifer gasping ''Why ''.  
Gabriel staring in confusion '' they eat my grace to become more powerful ''.  
Lucifer pales ''no I can't believe that I would... That I could ''.  
Gabriel sighs ''neither could for the longest time ''  
Lucifer eyes wide in realization '' now they will have mine ''  
Gabriel nodding ''no first they will use your grace to open a portal ''.  
Lucifer in disgust '' so we have managed to destroy the universe''.  
Gabriel shakes his head ''no I have an idea but I couldn't do it alone ''.  
a cough sounds from a different corner of the torture room  
Gabriel frowns ''a human ''  
Lucifer explains his world and things  
Gabriel curses ''crap ''  
Lucifer frowning ''what ''.  
Gabriel eyes Lucifer ''the spell I was going to use attacks my grace inside of Michael and the others ''  
Lucifer still confused ''oh so what wrong ''  
Gabriel sighing at his stupidity '' The spell it will make where humans can't move ''  
Lucifer frowns nodding ''oh ''  
Gabriel grunts at what he had to work with '' now we can't abandon her either ''.  
Lucifer angry ''why''  
Gabriel seeing Lucifer still at least dislikes humans '' Michael plans on creating a string of Nephilim ''  
Lucifer '' Fuck he is going to go after human females ''.  
Gabriel nodding ''and the archangels will descend on them creating an army of Nephelim that will be spelled to serve them ''  
Lucifer eyes flash red enraged at this as the being who created free will viva the apple of Eden this was a insult.  
Gabriel smiling at that ''good news is I can get us out bad news is we will have to drain soul power from humans ''  
Lucifer eyes wide ''what ''  
Gabriel continues ''the spell will require a distraction ''  
Lucifer trying to get him to continue ''humans ''  
Gabriel sighing ''the spell will leave us weak so human souls will allow us to heal our grace ''  
Mary shouts ''hey if you ''  
Lucifer ignoring her '' I know we will need help and they will resist how will ''  
Gabriel ''my pagan powers will allow us to drain power from them and they won't feel it and they won't fight me ''  
Lucifer nodding '' okay so we have a plan to get out than what''  
Gabriel ''the spell will activate the end so dad crypt will open ''  
Lucifer gulping ''really now ''  
Gabriel nodding ''yes once we leave this dimension the war between the other dimensions begins ''  
Lucifer sighing '' so then yeah that is enough to let the dad crypt open ''  
Mary confused '' god crypt ''  
Lucifer god created a crypt that would summon him and give the Lightbringer power to protect the creation it was created when the final battle begins ''  
Mary frowns ''Lightbringer but ''  
Lucifer I am called the lightbringer because I can become somewhat god 2.0  
Mary gulping ''you mean god made you be his replacement ''  
Lucifer waves his hand '' I was made like a god when he gave me hell and as long as hell exists so will I ''.  
Mary closes her eyes and takes a deep breath  
Lucifer ''okay so now we wait to strike ''  
Mary nodding '' ok''  
Gabriel after discussing the plan takes some grace out than heals the wound and says '' Lucifer can I have some ''. Lucifer nods giving some grace by cutting his throat on the spike then sending it to Gabriel who holds them both in a vial that he created then he chants a spell to begin the process.

Dean enters the library, bringing coffee to Sam, who's working on his laptop]  
DEAN: Anything?  
SAM: Oh. Thanks. Not yet. I put out an APB to every single Hunter we know. But... Jack's off the grid.  
DEAN: Kid was pretty spun out. We'll find him. I mean, there's gotta be a sign at some point, right?  
SAM: Yeah.  
DEAN: Kid can cause a tsunami with a hiccup.  
SAM: I don't know. Maybe he's covering his tracks.  
[Cas enters the room from the opposite side Dean did]  
CASTIEL: Or this apparent dearth of evidence is, in fact, the evidence.  
SAM: The evidence of...  
CASTIEL: Of some horrific misadventure that's befallen him, like being dragged down to Hell by Asmodeus. Or... [Sighs] I don't know, possibly worse, being hijacked to Heaven by angels.  
DEAN: Yeah, but isn't he too fast and furious for angels?  
CASTIEL: Maybe. Maybe not. That's what I'm gonna find out.  
SAM: Find out from who? From – from the angels?  
CASTIEL: Yes.  
[Dean stands up]  
DEAN: All right. Well, let's go.  
CASTIEL: Dean, you can't accompany me. My contact is already anxious about meeting and won't speak in the presence of a stranger.  
DEAN: So introduce me. Then I'm not a stranger. I'll bring a six-pack.  
CASTIEL: Dean, I swore I would protect this boy. Let me do this.  
[Cas walks toward the war room]  
DEAN: Don't do anything stupid.  
[Dean reluctantly sits back down with Sam as we hear Cas climb the stairs and leave through the front door]  
SAM: All right.  
DEAN: I guess we're stuck in idle.  
SAM: So... [Scoffs] What do we do? Just – just sit around here and wait?  
DEAN: Well, we could work a case. We got three murders here a couple of hundred miles apart, same M.O. They were all horribly tortured before having their throat slit. Look at the body. Next to it.  
[Dean turns the laptop around and shows the crime scene photo to Sam, who zooms in on an arrangement that looks like ingredients for a spell]  
SAM: She's a witch.  
DEAN: Mm-hmm.  
SAM: Were they all witches?  
DEAN: Looking like. These aren't  
LUCIFER: Hey, hey, hey. I got an idea. Why don't you wail on Mary Winchester for a while? I'll go get a latte, okay? Or not.  
MICHAEL: Look at you. You claim to be a god in your world. Here, you're pathetic.  
LUCIFER (laughing): Hey, you try interdimensional travel sometimes, pal. Definitely no frills. And just to be clear, I never claimed to be God. Or a god, okay? Where I come from, God is a paradox. He's everywhere, in your mind. In reality, he's nowhere. He left. I, on the other hand, am the real deal. I am everything humanity thinks I am and worse. That's who you're dealing with, pal. But, hey, congratulations to you for being king of the hill of this dead rock.  
MICHAEL: Unlike you, I'll be trading up.  
LUCIFER: Oh, you mean to the Earth? Sort of need that pesky little rift to pull that trade-off, right? And it's...oh. Missing.  
MICHAEL: For now. I consider myself a man with a plan. Alternate universes? Not news. We've been exploring the idea.  
LUCIFER: "We"?  
MICHAEL: Bring him in. The greatest minds on this "dead rock," including...  
[A demon goes to the door, and opens it for someone to enter]  
Our Prophet of the Lord.  
LUCIFER: Kevin? Kevin Tran?  
KEVIN: Have we met?  
LUCIFER: Uh, we had one of you in our world. The other you is dead.  
KEVIN: Don't care.  
MICHAEL: What do you have for me?  
KEVIN: I... I've assembled all the elements annotated in the angel tablets. Of course, I haven't done this before– no one here has– and any predictions are only predictive, not declarative probabilities being what they are or could be. Maybe. Or not. But a fly in the ointment exists.  
MICHAEL: Yes.  
KEVIN (holding up a glass and silver angel grace vial): The key ingredient– archangel grace, which you have refused to donate.  
MICHAEL: Don't screw with me, worm.  
KEVIN: I'm a vertebrate, neither an annelid nor a nematode.  
[Michael takes the vial from Kevin beneath another glowing cross window and turns to Lucifer]  
MICHAEL: I don't need to waste my grace. And there's plenty in the cupboard.  
LUCIFER: Oh, touch me, and I'll –  
[Alternate Lucifer restraining him punches Lucifer in the face]  
MICHAEL: Don't worry. I won't take it all. Save some for a rainy day. Say "ah."  
[Michael slits Lucifer's throat with an angel blade, and extracts a bit of his grace into the vial, then healing the wound]  
Lucifer looks on as angels drag Mary and Gabriel to the side of Lucifer  
Gabriel winks  
KEVIN: It's ready.  
LUCIFER: Kevin, what are you doing, getting mixed up with Michael?  
KEVIN: I don't have a choice. I'm a prophet, so I serve God, but there's no God to serve, so I serve the ranking deity, which is Michael because I don't have a choice because I'm a prophet.  
LUCIFER: Idiot. Can't you see Michael is a monster? Pure evil?  
KEVIN: Okay, I'm confused. Aren't you Satan? Which would make you the evil monster? And besides, Michael's taking me with him to paradise world so I can meet hot women.  
LUCIFER: I'm sorry. What?  
[The door bangs open and Michael storms in]  
MICHAEL: This better work.  
KEVIN: Okay, a disclaimer? What I'm making is a synthetically generated Megaforce, which has not been tested, and I've never done it before. And it should be enough to open the rift, but I can't promise 100%.  
MICHAEL: Just do it.  
KEVIN: Okay.  
LUCIFER: Kevin... don't do it.  
[Kevin does it.]  
KEVIN: Mah ray, fay doh, me lah.  
Kah day, em lah! Kah day, em lah!  
Gabriel smirks than throws his grace he held in his hand in the air yells  
Viska mu vaenlased Frys alle fra Denne Verden  
The archangels are thrown into a wall and then freeze in their position  
Mary falls to the ground  
Lucifer THE TABLET  
Gabriel if you touch it the spell will be removed  
Lucifer okay  
Gabriel and Lucifer grab mary arms and ran through the portal  
The portal fizzles out  
The spell dies  
The prophet coughs wow  
Archangels what the heck happen  
KEVIN: Clearly, the science wasn't perfect! And wow! The spell's designed to admit one person at a time. Who saw that coming?!  
MICHAEL: Fix this.  
A portal opens on The sidewalk  
Gabriel and Lucifer plus their passenger walks out  
Gabriel okay  
Gabriel turns his eyes blue a yells a spell  
Every human in the city freezes  
Lucifer smiles okay  
Gabriel, I am the Archangel Gabriel  
Humans feel his message pass over them  
Lucifer okay good  
Gabriel remember one percent


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer trembles at the task father there is no way this world can survive alone hmm what do I do … Wit that is it what if I combine this world with another world and accept to serve a different God …. That's it Now to send the Message.

Across the multiverse Lucifer of ( Beginning of the end ) Receives the Message and sends a message back

'' If you surrender to Me you should know this world I have been remade to replace God and Grandfather won't allow your God to take his place so instead if your father either surrenders his powers to me or agrees to my plan of him and his sister being power source for Heaven and Hell when I take over meaning God will be Heaven and the Darkness will be Hell actually another plan God and combine with me and The darkness combing with herself''.

Lucifer of this world receive the message and froze in shock then sent the message to his father and Aunt who surprisingly agree to the other Lucifer Second plan allow as they can do more then just be a plane.

When Lucifer of Beginning of the end got that he sent back the message that he would make different planes of the afterlife and the homes of the gods and they can serve as the homes of both while also being Beings called the Power that be from Buffy that his father made real but they are tasked with keeping them under my rule … Maybe send the darkness sends her consciousness to herself and God allows Lucifer to turn him into a archangel with 80% of his power become Amenadiel the Wrath of God and Angel of Time and Death

God and The darkness agree with the idea and it was set

The two do the ritual and this world was added to Lucifer's and he put it in a alternate universe that will connect the moment God of this world is unable to stop him


End file.
